


Estranged

by Magestii



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, cursing, daisy hits on everyone in a light-hearted way, like she doesn't mean it she's just a character, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magestii/pseuds/Magestii
Summary: Pauline has had a crush on Princess Peach for a long time, but she knows that the woman is straight. So, when another woman comes along and makes her fall head over heels, she decides to finally stop pursuing Peach and go after someone new. Peach realizes her feelings for Pauline all too late, and she has to do her best to win her back. (I.e a lot of well-deserved pining).Rated E for Every possible nsfw thing that you could think about. Tons of cursing, sex, etc., although the prologue and first chapter are void of smut and just feature cursing as they involve a bunch of girls fooling around at a slumber party, so of course there's cursing.Note: This story has two endings. Pauline will end up with Rosalina in one ending and Peach in another, so it's your choice as to which you decide to read.





	1. Plaything - (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short prologue to set the scene for the rest of the fic. Enjoy~

Peach loved how the other woman’s eyes followed her. At first, it had weirded her out a little. All of the constant attention, and yet this was the first time that a woman had ever expressed interest in her. Pauline wasn’t too obvious about it, and it had taken Peach a little while to pick up on the woman’s feelings for her, but after some time, she figured it out. It was the little things that Pauline would do, like how her cheeks were always rosy whenever Peach regarded her, or the way that she seemed to be in a constant good mood when she was around.  
Then, there were the times when Pauline would seem to be almost afraid to touch her. She avoided physical contact at all costs, and apologized profusely for such small behaviors that it had confused Peach at first. Pauline had seemed very confident, but Peach was finding it easier and easier to make her into a blushing mess, and she was enjoying every second of it. So naturally, Peach decided to play with it.

Whenever Pauline was on a couch, she would eagerly sit down next to her and lean her head on her shoulder, inquiring about whatever she was reading. To her great amusement, the woman would blush and speed through a summary of her book, before making some sort of excuse to stand up and excuse herself. Having so much power over a woman was new to Peach. Certainly, she was a princess, but her subjects did not respond to her in quite the same way as Pauline did. If she were to be honest with herself, even Mario didn’t have the same responses.

And so, Peach would take delight in finding new ways to play with Pauline. In all honesty, it felt quite risky to her. She had never considered loving another woman, and her heart did speed up when she thought about giving it a shot. Her innocent actions soon became less-than-innocent, before it was clear that she was flirting with Pauline while having no interest in the woman. She would always find ways to get into odd positions, sitting on Pauline’s lap and holding her close as the woman tried to make sense of what was going on and how it could possibly be a 100% straight girl on her lap, literally straddling her, and asking her to feel her boob… Pauline was just extremely gay and confused, and Peach was enjoying herself. She had to admit, she got excited whenever Pauline’s breath hitched and the woman blushed a little because of something that she had done. She could feel her heart beat faster, and even sense herself begin to get a little needy, but she knew that it was probably all for show. She was just reacting in the way that she did because of how new and exciting the situation was, that was all. 

Pauline, on the other hand, knew exactly what Peach was doing, and had just about reached her breaking point. Coincidentally, she had been invited to a sleepover that evening, and it seemed that therein, her will would be tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight Girls are an enigma


	2. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach crosses a line, and Pauline reaches her breaking point.

Pauline had come to the Mushroom Kingdom to have a sleepover with some of her dearest friends, including the esteemed Princess Peach. Now-- whenever she was near the princess, Pauline always found herself in a compromising position. Of course, it wasn’t entirely accidental. Pauline wanted very badly to claim the alluring woman as her own, but her heart belonged to Mario, and so the mayor would just get as close to the woman as possible without crossing boundaries. Or, rather… that had been her intention.

 

As it happened, she found herself in a very confusing situation, the likes of which she had never dealt with before. She and the two princesses had gone to her royal quarters in preparation for the night, which was generally where they liked to hang out, and they had gotten into the usual sleepover shenanigans. While Pauline was a grown woman, she found their somewhat childish interactions to be amusing, and so she played along.

 

Currently, they were playing a game called “Never Have I Ever.” She had been shocked to find out that Peach was willing to listen to Daisy’s suggestion, and she had had “strawberry tart” liqueur shots made and brought up to them. Straight girls were really weird about their sleepovers, Pauline knew this from first-hand experience, and she supposed that it was normal to get a little tipsy when there are no men around, but that still didn’t explain her current situation. It had started out normal, with Daisy smirking and looking directly at Peach. 

 

“Never have I ever ridden dick,” she said. Peach turned bright red, sticking her tongue out before taking a shot. Pauline stayed as she was, smirking a little. If they kept it to straight girl things, she’d be fine all night.

 

“Alright, yeah, ha-ha,” said Peach, before looking directly at Daisy, “well never have I ever ridden-” she stopped herself, turning red, “y-you know…”

 

“Ridden what, Peach?” asked Daisy, wearing a shit-eating grin.

 

“G-girls…” mumbled Peach. Daisy nodded, gladly taking a shot.

 

“Right, that’s what you were gonna say,” she quipped. Pauline cautiously took a shot as well, avoiding eye contact with both of them. Well, that was one way to come out. While having a sleepover. Great. Daisy, however, just hooted and gave her a high-five, while Peach looked moderately surprised. Right, it was Pauline’s turn now.

 

“Hmm…” she murmured, trying to think of one that would make them both lose, “never have I ever kissed someone and actually liked it.” Both women just looked really surprised. 

 

“What? Oh, sweetie…” muttered Daisy, “that’s no good!” She took a shot, and as did Peach. Pauline shrugged.

 

“It is what it is,” she said, “I just worry about the city and its people, romance can wait. Anyway, that kinda dampened the mood, didn’t it? We should keep the game rolling.”

 

“No no no,” said Daisy, “we have to fix this!” 

 

“H-wait what?” asked Pauline, “fix what?!”

 

“The whole kissing thing! It isn’t fair for a woman your age not to enjoy herself!” exclaimed Daisy, seeming like she had been personally violated.

 

“What are you suggesting I do..?” inquired Pauline, growing skeptical. 

 

“Easy! I could just kiss you. I’m a great kisser!” offered Daisy. What.

 

“E-Excuse me?” managed Pauline. 

 

“I mean, you said you liked girls,” reasoned Daisy, “and you’re pretty cute. I could just show you what a good kiss feels like, that way you can’t keep moping around!” 

 

“I mean… no,” said Pauline, “I don’t think that’s a good idea at all.” 

 

“Why not?” asked Daisy.

 

“Well, for one, you aren’t single,” said Pauline, “and on top of it, you’ve had two shots. It feels wrong, I’d rather deal with you when you have a clear head. Maybe we should just move onto the next question?” Daisy pouted, and she looked like she was about to argue, when Peach chimed in. 

 

“Daisy,” she said, giggling a little, “I think that you may be too much for our guest to handle. Let’s move on.” Huffing, Daisy agreed and continued the game.

 

“Never have I ever gone down on someone,” she said. Pauline glared at her, taking a shot. Peach continued.

 

“Never have I ever been gone down on!” she exclaimed. Pauline did not take a shot, but Daisy did. After she was finished, she looked to Pauline.

 

“What, really?! We need to-”

 

“NO!!” Peach and Pauline yelled in tandem, shutting her down. She grumbled something about the government these days before continuing.

 

“Never have I ever had dirty thoughts about Pauline,” said Daisy, smirking at Peach. They stared at one another for a long second, while Pauline shamelessly took a shot. She was gorgeous, of course she’d had some less-than-polite thoughts about herself. I mean, look at her! Just as she set her glass down, she saw Peach take a deep breath, grabbing her shot glass and throwing back a shot, before setting it back down and refusing eye contact. Daisy smirked, winking at Pauline and mouthing the words ‘you’re welcome.’ While in the castle after-hours, she had come back to collect something that she had left behind, and walked in on Peach making some quite telling noises. There was a long moment of silence, before Peach realized that it was her turn.

 

“Oh-um… how about we play another game?” she asked, still blushing. 

 

“Dibs on choosing!” yelled Daisy. Peach furrowed her brow, but consented, as did Pauline.

 

“Great. Spin the bottle,” sang Daisy, already hopping to her feet and going to grab an empty bottle. 

 

“Wait no-” exclaimed Peach. 

 

“Actually, you know what? I’ll be back in a while, I don’t know where I’m gonna find an empty bottle, so I’ll have to search the whole castle. You two just have fun together!” called Daisy, already out the door.

 

“What?!” exclaimed Peach and Pauline. There was no response. 

 

“Daisy certainly is a character,” said Pauline, leaning back on her elbows on the floor and staring at the ceiling. 

 

“Yeah, she’s… definitely something,” responded Peach, laughing nervously.

 

“What did she mean by- oops!” they had both spoken at the same time.

 

“You first,” Peach prompted, receiving a nod from Pauline.

 

“What do you think she meant by ‘have fun?’” she asked. Peach sighed, flopping onto the ground next to her.

 

“Oh, stars…” she muttered, “it’s just that… well, she heard something I said and…” Peach fumbled for words, her face turning a deep red.

 

“What’s wrong, princess?” Pauline adjusted herself so that she could see the other woman, looking curious. 

 

“I… uh…” Peach looked to her, her entire face red, “gosh you’re close… well, um… It’s just… I’ve been wondering how lesbians… well… how they… you know..?” Pauline’s eyes widened.  
“How they have sex?” she asked, receiving a quick, embarrassed nod from her friend, “I mean, I can explain it to you if it won’t make you uncomfortable,” she chuckled, “it really isn’t that hard to understand.” 

 

“Yes please,” squeaked Peach.

 

“Hmm?” asked Pauline.

 

“Please do… tell me…” She muttered, avoiding eye contact. Pauline sighed.

 

“Honestly if you’re dying to know, and Daisy’s evidently dying to get in my pants, then she and I can just show you. There are a lot of different ways to do it, it’s pretty much the same as straight sex, just without a dick,” she said. There had never been a time in her life when it was NOT the norm.

 

“No!” exclaimed Peach, “not with her!” Pauline paused.

 

“Oh, alright, then I’ll just tell you?” said Pauline. Peach nodded. 

 

“Well, there’s a number of ways that you can do it,” said Pauline, “I couldn’t possibly cover all of them, but the most common ones are either using your fingers or using your mouth.”

 

“W-where would you use your mouth?!” demanded Peach.

 

“Y...you know….” managed Pauline, slightly uncomfortable, “we already talked about this during the game.” Peach was confused, before her eyes widened.

 

“You do that on girls, too?!” she asked, shocked. Pauline nodded. “How?!” Demanded Peach, “there’s no… thing!”

 

“It really isn’t that difficult to understand,” Pauline grew exasperated, “you start up top of course, but when you do reach the bottom, you generally just go for it. Each woman is different in her preferences, some don’t like oral at all, but as a general rule of thumb you should lick up and down the labia, and at one point, if you want to combine it with fingering, move your mouth up to the clitoris and suck it while you finger her. There’s… I mean there’s a lot that you can do, but it really just comes down to pleasing your partner. A lot of it is just improvising and going with how you feel.” 

 

“How… how does it feel..?” asked Peach. Pauline blanked.

 

“P-Peach… I mean…” she had no idea how to respond, “I can’t describe how it feels, that’s a little personal and I don’t bottom anyway.”

 

“Can you show me?” asked Peach, leaning in. Wow, she was close. Pauline felt her face heat up, and she was suddenly acutely aware of every feature of the other woman’s face.

 

“You said that you didn’t want Daisy and I to do that, and anyway-”

 

“No, I don’t!” interrupted Peach, “I mean… you know… Daisy’s going to be gone for a while, and… I’m just so curious… will you show me..?” Pauline really wanted to have her. She’d wanted her for months, and now, Peach was presenting herself. But she knew what this was. It was this kind of trap that straight girls loved to pull on lesbians, where they’d go far out of their comfort zone and then just use it for gossip material, ditching the friend that they had fucked or lured.  
“Peach, you’re straight,” said Pauline, “and I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” 

 

“I… I want to try…” managed Peach, looking like she wanted to curl in on herself out of embarrassment. 

 

“Peach…” Pauline couldn’t believe that she was saying this, “no. Just… no. I thought that you were better than this. You can’t just find some lesbian and toy around with her for your amusement and bragging rights. It’s really not cool for you to use me like that, I’m going home.” She stood up, dusting herself off and leaving Peach on the ground, hurt. Pauline left the room, grabbing her blazer on her way out.

 

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” she said, sounding somewhat closed-off, before she left, closing the door behind her. 

 

Peach lay on the ground, thoroughly confused by her own actions, and hurt by what Pauline had said. She didn’t want to admit it, but Pauline was right. She was just amusing herself with the woman. After a few minutes, there was a knock, and Peach’s heart skipped a beat. However, it was Daisy who walked in, looking a little confused.

 

“Hey” she said, sitting down next to Peach on the floor, “just saw Pauline headed home. What happened?” Peach looked up to her, before sitting up as well and furrowing her brow.

 

“Nothing,” she said scornfully, “nothing happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy: SHE OFFERED TO FUCK ME AND YOU SAID NO?!
> 
> Peach: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Rosalina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pauline meets a woman who will undoubtedly change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Was intended to be smut but it got... cute??? now it's just pure fluff, but I swEAR TO GOD THERE *WILL* BE SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS)

Peach had never been the type of person to get possessive or jealous over someone else. Even in romantic relationships, she was generally able to let her partner do whatever he wished and trust that he would be loyal to her. That was why Peach couldn’t make sense of her current behavior and feelings towards a certain mayor who had walked back into her life.

Pauline had been charming from the get-go, and the two of them had instantly hit it off, becoming fast friends. The woman would often hug Peach, hang out with her when she was feeling lonely, and teach her self-defense in return for baking lessons. They had been spending a lot of time together, and Peach loved how she felt whenever she realized that she was going to see the delightful woman again. Of course she had invited Pauline to her ball that evening, and of course Pauline had been very charismatic in striking up conversation with the other guests. She was a politician, after all, she had to be a people person, and beyond that, she was just plain likeable and sweet.

Back to the problem at hand. Or- well… Peach scolded herself. It was hardly a problem that Pauline seemed to be getting along very, very well with her friends Daisy and Rosalina. It wasn’t a problem at all that Rosalina was the only one out of the bunch who was single besides Pauline, and she seemed to be feeling surprisingly… not shy tonight. It certainly didn’t make Peach grow slightly angry when she saw Pauline fussing over Rosalina, who blushed a little as Daisy joined in and teased her about whatever it was that they were talking about. 

Peach walked up to them, greeting them politely, and stepping in-between Rosalina and Pauline. She didn’t do that because she was jealous, of course, she did that because there was the most space there, that was all. At least, that’s what she told herself. Everyone politely greeted her in return, before they fell back into their prior conversation.

“Princess,” said Pauline, “you didn’t tell me that you were gonna invite a literal goddess! She’s amazing, Rosalina- show her what you can do!” Rosalina looked to the side, slightly embarrassed, before waving her wand and producing a burst of magic, around which, millions of tiny stars seemed to orbit as if they were planets. With a flick of her wrist, the tiny stars circled the small group of women, before returning to her wand and disappearing into thin air. Everyone clapped, and Peach found herself feeling a little bit angry again. Why  **_had_ ** she invited the goddess? Because they were close friends, and it was petty for her to get upset over the fact that Pauline was fitting in with the rest of the group. Calm down, Peach.

It was when Pauline praised Rosalina excessively, and the goddess responded by blushing and acting incredibly shy, that Peach decided to put logic aside. How jealous could she possibly get before she would do something stupid? She smiled, looping her arm through that of Pauline.

“Dinner should be ready, girls,” she chimed, “we should head to the dining room.” Everyone agreed with her, as it had been a long time since the party had started, and they were growing quite hungry. Rosalina looked at Peach and Pauline’s looped arms, eyes flicking from Peach, to the arms, and then to Pauline. Daisy regarded the rest of them with an amusement that only Peach could detect.

“Something funny, Daisy?” she asked innocently. 

“Oh, no!” scoffed Daisy, “I was just thinking about all of the great food we’re gonna have. Let’s go!” She passed Peach, smirking at her once she knew that only she could see, before leading the way to the dining room. As they all walked and made idle chatter, Pauline cast a quick glance down to Peach, furrowing her brow.

The straight one was acting even weirder than usual. It was just like her to be completely disinterested in Pauline’s advances until she turned them on someone else. With mild amusement, she turned to regard Rosalina, who was walking (hovering?) by her unoccupied side. 

“What’s it like living out amongst the stars?” she asked, genuinely curious. Rosalina seemed to be startled out of a thought, and she paused for a moment to silently repeat the question before answering it. A small smile crossed her face.

“Well, I’ve lived there for so long that it’s all I can really remember,” she explained, “so I don’t have much to compare it to besides the occasional visit to the Mushroom Kingdom. It’s very... tranquil, and time seems to stand still when there’s nobody out there besides the Lumas and I. It does get a little lonely, though, without other humans. That’s why I stop by so frequently. Lumas make excellent company, but there’s something about human contact that just can’t be replicated.” Pauline nodded, smiling. 

“I think I know what you mean,” she said, “I mean after all, I chose to be mayor of New Donk City.” Rosalina hummed contemplatively. 

“It must be nice, to be surrounded by so many people all of the time,” she mused. Pauline shrugged.

“It’s nice most of the time, but sometimes I do just want to get away from it all. But hey, if you want to give that lifestyle a shot, you’re always welcome to come see me,” proposed Pauline.

“I think I’d like that,” responded Rosalina, smiling a little.

Peach silently simmered, and they arrived at the dining room. She had pre-set the table so that she was sitting at the head with Pauline to her left and Rosalina to her right, which was fortunate for their current situation. Peach honestly wasn’t sure if she could handle the two of them sitting next to each other. Daisy, who was on the other side of Pauline, was enjoying every second of her friend’s wrath. She had never seen her get jealous before, and this was amusing to her. 

She watched as the four of them made conversation, seeing how Pauline’s eyes would intentionally linger on Rosalina for just a bit longer than usual, and how whenever Rosalina caught her staring, the goddess would blush and look away. Each time that this happened, Peach would huff and look a little annoyed. Honestly, in Daisy’s opinion, she had it coming. Pauline had been quietly courting her for the past few months, and Peach had given nothing in return, because she was supposed to be straight. Now, Pauline found somebody else to pursue, and Peach seemed upset.

In hindsight- did Peach even realize that she was jealous romantically? Daisy had to hide her small chuckle with a napkin. Her friend was so oblivious to everything, even her own emotions, and it was both parts cute and pathetic. Daisy decided that she should fan the flames. Pauline deserved to court at least one woman, and Daisy would ensure that it was either Peach or Rosalina. Her sister could get in the way of her own romance, but it was just annoying for her to intrude on that of another.

“Hey, Pauline,” Daisy intervened, “were you and your band gonna perform tonight?” Pauline’s eyes lit up with genuine passion for the subject at hand, and she nodded.

“Yeah, we were going to do it a little after dinner so that everyone could dance to it,” she responded, wearing a huge grin.

“You perform?” asked Rosalina. Pauline redirected her gaze to the goddess, and she nodded.

“Yes, I sing whenever I have the time to set up a gig,” she said, “it’s nothing much, but I get a kick out of it.”

“Oh, she’s amazing!” Peach intervened, before backing up and seeming slightly embarrassed at her sudden outburst, “sorry! I just… Pauline has a really good voice, and you have got to hear her band play, Rosalina. You’ll never hear anything like it.”

“Well, now you’ve got me intrigued,” mused Rosalina, offering a coquettish smile to Pauline. Peach internally scolded herself.

“Why Miss Rosalina, I’m honored,” responded Pauline, smirking a little. “I could perform any song that you like, just say the word.” Pauline caught herself, “Not-not tonight, obviously, but if we’re together sometime then I could prepare it for you.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that,” giggled Rosalina, “music is something that I miss dearly when in space. I can still hear it at certain places, but it’s usually very quiet out there.” Rosalina’s face lit up, “oh, and I’m sure that the lumas would love to hear you! I don’t think that they’ve really ever heard a full-on musician before!”

“Is this an invitation for me to come over?” asked Pauline. Rosalina smiled, nodding. 

“I’d like to have you, yes,” she responded coyly. Pauline’s heart skipped a beat. Had she just..? Daisy didn’t externally react, but she was reeling. Oh MAN she had not expected that from the introverted star-woman.

“The feeling is mutual,” purred Pauline, prompting a smile from Rosalina. Holy shit. Daisy looked to Peach, who seemed completely fine. Right, she was straight. She had absolutely no idea what Rosalina had just proposed. Still, Daisy did notice her hands clenching together in a nervous tick, just discrete enough for nobody else to notice. Dinner wrapped up slowly, with Pauline and Rosalina flirting behind an ill-fitting mask of innocent tabletalk. 

When it was done, Peach introduced Pauline and her band, and they took their places, preparing to perform. Pauline seemed uncharacteristically shy, but she launched herself right into it. The lack of vocal warmups surprised Daisy, but she supposed that Pauline knew what she was doing, and it didn’t seem to affect her voice during the songs. 

Daisy looked to Rosalina, who was very close to the front of the stage, looking like she was practically in a trance. When she wasn’t looking at Pauline, in her gorgeous dress and incredibly smooth movements to accompany her singing, she had her eyes closed and was swaying absently to the beat. Daisy realized, with a slight twinge of pain, that she was genuinely interested in Pauline, and the feeling was mutual. This, of course, left Peach. The woman looked genuinely happy to be able to see Pauline perform, and she was watching her excitedly and cheering her on when it was appropriate. She didn’t notice Rosalina, having eyes only for Pauline, and Daisy wondered if she even knew how she felt for Pauline yet. Peach was a little obtuse when it came to these things.

She was good at flirting but bad at understanding anything beyond heterosexual interactions, and she might not even understand her own feelings because of this. Daisy supposed that, at this point, with Rosalina hanging onto Pauline’s every word and Pauline singing just for her, it would be better if Peach never realized the full extent of her feelings for her. It would cause some jealousy, but at least there wouldn’t be heartbreak. 

The concert ran on, until Pauline arrived at the final number. It was a slow, sultry song. The crowd didn’t notice it, but it was definitely directed at Rosalina, and Daisy wondered absently if the timid goddess could handle all of this at once. To her surprise, she saw Rosalina smirking coquettishly up at Pauline as she sang and nodding her head to the beat.  _ This _ was what she wanted in a partner. Daisy had never seen her try to romance someone before, and it was clear that the quiet, introverted woman was not at all shy when she knew that her feelings could be reciprocated. Once the song and bows were over and the roar of the crowd finally died down, Pauline stepped off of the small stage that she had been allotted by Peach. 

She was immediately swarmed with amazed onlookers who showered her with praise until her cheeks were red, and it took her quite a while to find Rosalina, who had waited for the crowd to die down. She did like people, but she didn’t care to mingle with whole swarms of them at once.

Daisy couldn’t hear what was being said, but she did see when Rosalina stood on the tips of her toes, planting a small kiss on the edge of Pauline’s lips. She saw when the woman smiled and reciprocated, kissing her directly on the mouth and rubbing a bit of her red lipstick off on the other woman, who clearly didn’t mind. Daisy also saw Peach, staring at the two of them with wide eyes, her mouth agape. She decided to approach her confused friend as Pauline and Rosalina continued to… get acquainted. 

“Hey Peach,” she said, trotting over to her, “‘sup?” Peach looked to her, seeming to be snapped out of a trance. 

“Oh… I…” she paused, looking over to Pauline and Rosalina, who were now shamelessly holding one another close and kissing. Nobody else seemed to mind in the slightest. “Is that… can they do that?” 

Daisy smiled a little.

“Peach, women can be attracted to other women, and Pauline is definitely gay,” she said, “we’ve established this.” Peach’s eyes widened for a moment, before she covered her mouth with her hand.

“I… oh…” Peach furrowed her brow for a moment, before promptly turning and walking off. She was not seen for the rest of the party, which was probably a good idea on her part. Pauline and Rosalina made no effort to hide their interest in one another, and while they remained civil, they weren’t afraid to walk around with their arms around one another’s waists or shoulders. To Daisy’s amusement, they also left the party soon after, telling her to tell Peach that they had a wonderful time and were really thankful that she had invited them. 

They left together, and it was clear what they intended to do.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pauline was never one to beat around the bush, and it seemed like Rosalina wanted to cut to the chase as well. They had both decided to go to Rosalina’s place for the night, where Pauline became absolutely transfixed by the Lumas, insentient stars, and planets, forgetting her original intent. Rosalina, finding her enthusiasm to be adorable, was more than happy to drop her prior motives and show her around the place, watching in delight as Pauline found every little thing that had been mundane to Rosalina just moments prior, to be absolutely amazing!

While she found the woman extremely attractive, and her intention was to spend the night with her, she also found that she was growing a little attached to her. Maybe this wouldn’t be a one night stand, if Pauline felt the same. One of her lumas, a deep red one, seemed to take an interest in Pauline, who was absolutely in love with it. She played with it like a dork, and Rosalina had to hide her laughter. 

“It looks like this little one has taken a liking to you,” she chimed, sitting next to Pauline on her bed. Pauline actually giggled a little as it twirled around her and she petted it, and Rosalina felt her heart… swell? She furrowed her brow, placing a hand over her chest. This was unusual for her. It was similar to when she slept with women, but somehow, it felt softer in a way. Smiling a little, Rosalina just decided to enjoy it, continuing to watch Pauline as she played with the stars. 

Without warning, the little Luma flew up into the air, twirling once, before flying out the door. After a beat, it flew back in, seeming like it wanted Pauline to follow. She turned to Rosalina, who stood up calmly, moving over to the Luma.

“What is it, my child?” she asked. Although it didn’t really sound like the Luma said anything, it moved as if it were speaking, producing a strange, otherworldly noise, and Rosalina’s cheeks turned slightly red.

“Oh… alright, if you think she’d like that,” managed Rosalina, “thank you.” She turned to Pauline, who looked curious.

“I…” Rosalina was a little red now, “I know that this wasn’t our original intent, but if you’d like, this Luma knows of a very beautiful planet that’s not too far away from here where we might lay in the flowers and watch the earth from afar?” Pauline blinked, before also blushing.

“I… uh… yeah,” she managed, “I’m down for that. Lead the way!” Rosalina masked her excitement and led Pauline to the Launch Star. Once they arrived on the planet, Rosalina miraculously landing without actually touching the ground, Pauline could only look around in awe. It was a very beautiful planet indeed. It was very clearly a garden, and there were many species of fauna that she had never seen before, growing from the ground, the terraces, and the bushes all around them. However, it seemed that Rosalina and Pauline were alone on the planet. The feeling that Pauline got with this realization was unparalleled by any sense of amazement that she had ever felt before. It was somewhat like stepping off of a ledge and realizing that you were falling, except it felt good and positively exciting. She walked around a little, in complete awe, and Rosalina followed her quietly. 

Finally, the Earth came into view.

“Wow…” was all that Pauline could say.

“Yeah, wow…” Rosalina agreed quietly, sitting down in the soft grass as Pauline joined her. She stared down at the planet quietly, seeming to marvel in its beauty.

“Earth is such a peculiar, endearing little place,” she quipped.

“Hmm?” asked Pauline, “how so?” She had taken to lying back on the grassy hill, using her arms as pillows behind her head.

“There are so many of you there,” responded Rosalina, “and yet, just like all other planets, it appears small and fragile from afar. Without looking into it, one couldn’t see what it’s truly made of. It’s such a beautiful, complex little thing.” Pauline was silent. She had never thought of it that way, and honestly, it made her feel… in love with her own planet, all over again. There was a long moment of comfortable silence before either of them spoke again. Rosalina laid back, joining Pauline in star/earthgazing. 

“Rosalina,” Pauline spoke pensively.

“Mmm?” asked Rosalina, growing a little drowsy.

“What drives you?” asked Pauline.

“What?” Rosalina was more attentive now, curious as to what the woman was saying.

“You know- what makes you get up each morning and do what you do? I feel like… I know that we just came here to do one thing and then leave, but you’re just such an interesting person, I really want to get to know you a little better first. What drives you?” asked Pauline. Rosalina was slightly taken aback, and her heart rate increased as she blushed a little.

“I suppose, in a general sense, it’s the Lumas who drive me,” she responded, “they depend on me, and provide me with friendship and support, and I love and take care of them.” 

“But what about you?” asked Pauline.

“Hmm?” responded Rosalina.

“Let me think of how to phrase this…” Pauline paused for a moment, before appearing to figure it out, “what do you want to do for yourself? As in, what interests do you have that just revolve around you?” Rosalina paused and mulled this over. In all honesty, she rarely thought of herself, and really just minded the Lumas.

“I… really haven’t thought about it,” she confessed, “what about you?”

“Well,” Pauline was able to respond immediately, “I’ve motivated by the need to constantly be moving forward. I want to become a stronger, trustworthy individual so that my people can really depend on me, and so that DK can’t mess with me ever again.”

“That doesn’t sound like it orients around you, either,” Rosalina mused. Pauline was quiet for a moment.

“You’re right,” she said, mentally scolding herself, “you know… maybe the two of us should just take a day off. We could use some time to get to know ourselves -and one another- a lot better than we do.” Rosalina paused, before responding.

“I’d quite like that,” she decided, “but where would we go?”

“I’ve always wanted to visit Shiveria, but it’s rather cold there,” responded Pauline, “and we don’t have to limit ourselves to Earth.”

“I don’t mind the cold so long as I have someone to keep me warm,” responded Rosalina. Pauline blushed a little. 

“Touché,” she said, “but really, it is quite cold there. If we went, you’d want to bring something very warm to wear outside. Oh, I know of a much better place!” 

“Mmm?” asked Rosalina. She was drifting off again, and she subconsciously moved closer to Pauline so that she could rest her head on her shoulder. Pauline smiled affectionately, daring to run a hand through the woman’s hair, causing her to sigh blissfully.

“Well, you and I could go to Seaside Kingdom,” she murmured, “it’s very warm there, and they’re known for their clear waters and generally gorgeous scenery.”

“I’d love to go.” When Rosalina spoke, it was so quiet that she could barely hear it. It was clear that she was about to fall asleep, and so Pauline nudged her gently.

“Wanna head back, you cutie?” she asked. Rosalina made a noise of protest and pressed herself closer to Pauline’s body. Chucking affectionately, Pauline picked her up, carrying her bridal-style.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” she said. 

“Not yet…” murmured Rosalina, opening her eyes and wrapping her arms around Pauline for better support, “I don’t want this night to end just yet.”

“Neither do I, but if you like, I’ll be here to pick you up for Seaside Kingdom first thing tomorrow morning. Or rather, tomorrow afternoon. You should get some rest.” Rosalina grumbled, but agreed. They launched back to her comet observatory, and Pauline set her down. She was prepared to leave, but Rosalina stopped her, still holding one of her hands.

“What is it?” asked Pauline, turning around to face her.

“This…” murmured Rosalina, standing up on the tips of her toes and giving Pauline a swift peck on the lips, before pulling back and looking embarrassed.

“S-sorry,” she said, avoiding eye contact. Pauline pulled her back in, pausing and looking into her eyes before kissing her again, this time more slowly. When they broke apart, the air felt… different, somehow. It was as if, in that instance, everyone and everything around them had ceased to exist, just for a moment. Pauline smiled, still cupping Rosalina’s cheek with her hand.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, smiling, “goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” responded Rosalina. She watched the woman leave, before returning to her quarters and falling into a deep, content sleep.


	4. Soirée à côte de la Mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalina and Pauline have their first date. Pure fluff in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed appropriate that the title be in French, given that the design of the "Seaside Kingdom" stage was largely inspired by France and French Stereotypes. I've taken many years of French, prefer speaking french to english due to my stuttering issue in english, and have lived in France, however I'm still prone to grammatical errors so if you spot any, please don't hesitate to tell me because I aim to get better. 
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was quite fun to write.

Pauline was true to her word, and she swiftly arrived at the comet observatory the following afternoon with light baggage in preparation for her trip. Rosalina glided down from her garden, where she had been tending to the flowers, and greeted her at the entrance to the observatory. She seemed much shyer than she had been the night before, and Pauline found it confusing but endearing.

“Are you ready?” she asked. Rosalina nodded.

“Yes, let’s go,” she decided, smiling a little. Pauline offered Rosalina her arm in a somewhat goofy display of mock-royalty, as it was a gesture similar to that of what a prince would do in escorting a princess. Rosalina giggled a little and took her arm, letting her lead the way to the appropriate Launch Star. Within a moment of traveling at light-speeds, they had landed in Seaside kingdom at sunset. In retrospect, it always seemed to be sunset there, and neither of them really minded. Pauline took a step forward, releasing Rosalina’s hands in order to take in the warm, evening air.

“This is going to be nice…” she murmured, smiling and turning around to her partner. A wide, affectionate grin crossed her face when she saw her expression. Rosalina was absolutely dumbfounded by what she saw. She was looking around slowly, trying to take it all in. The gorgeous colors were unlike anything that she had ever seen, with the splashes of bright orange on the canyons behind her, and the teal-blue water in front of her, shimmering with the reflection of the setting sun.

Pauline decided to remove the rest of her clothing as she was wearing a bikini underneath, setting it all neatly aside with the towels that she had brought along before trotting up to Rosalina.

“Are you ready?” She asked, barely able to restrain herself from jumping into the water. Rosalina was staring at her in confusion, cheeks flushed a deep red.

“O-oh.. Um…” she stuttered, looking away, “you’re wearing  _ that? _ ”

“I mean I could probably find something else if you’d like,” said Pauline, but Rosalina shook her head fervently.

“No no, it’s good… it’s  **_better_ ** than good… I just wasn’t expecting it right now is all,” she said. 

“You weren’t expecting a swimsuit..?” asked Pauline, still confused. 

“A what?” asked Rosalina. Oh. Right. Riiiight. She wouldn’t be familiar with the practice of swimming.

“Oh- I’m so sorry! I forgot that you probably didn’t know about this,” said Pauline, leaving the water’s edge to get closer to Rosalina, “we generally wear these things when we swim. Either a bikini or a one-piece,” she explained. Rosalina nodded slowly, still not meeting Pauline’s eyes.

“Ah… I may have… forgotten one…” she said quietly, seeming embarrassed. Pauline waved it off.

“That’s no problem,” said Pauline, “I can just swim to the merchants over there and pick one up for you. That is, if you’re comfortable wearing one.” Rosalina mulled this over for a moment, before nodding slowly.

“I think I’d like one, if that’s alright,” she said. Pauline nodded and dove into the water, causing Rosalina to gasp in astonishment. Of course, she knew what water was, but it was still surprising for her to see Pauline just jump in and go straight towards the bottom. She was very scared that the woman might sink, before she observed her begin to “swim” gracefully towards the surface, coming up for air before swimming just below the surface towards one of the merchants. 

‘Ah,’ Rosalina observed, ‘that must be swimming, then…’ Bikinis really just looked like underwear to her, but if it was an earth custom, then so be it. Within a minute, Pauline was back, and she pulled herself out of the water with a soft blue bikini for Rosalina.

“I figured that this was more your color,” she said, handing it to the woman. Rosalina nodded, thanking her quietly, before waving her wand. In a brief moment, her body and bathing suit were surrounded by a white light. When the light faded, she had changed into the suit and her dress sat neatly-folded in her unused arm, where the bikini had been. She set it next to Pauline’s clothing and joined the woman.

“Am I ready now?” she asked, looking up to her. Pauline smiled a little. The princess of the cosmos was honestly quite cute. 

“Yes,” she responded, “so long as you know how to swim.” Rosalina was silent for a moment.

“I think I can figure it out,” she decided, getting into the water. Pauline was about to stop her, before she saw Rosalina replicate her dive perfectly, and come to the surface with no problem. Well, there was one abnormality. She wasn’t moving her arms or legs in a way that should actually have been keeping her suspended. As Pauline joined her, she regarded her with an affectionate look of confusion.

“How are you doing that?” she asked. She, of course, was treading water as people normally do. 

“I’m just hovering, as-per-usual,” responded Rosalina. Oh, of course. That reassured Pauline. Even if the woman didn’t know how to swim, she did know how to hover, so there was no danger of her drowning. She grinned, looking over to her companion.

“Nice!” she said, “now there are normally games that people play in the water.”

“Oh?” Rosalina inquired, seeming genuinely curious. 

“Mmm-hmm,” hummed Pauline, “this is one of them.” With no warning, she splashed the princess and dove away, coming back up a few feet away from her. Rosalina looked stunned for a moment. She was just… hovering there, looking distraught. Concerned, Pauline swam back over to her.

“I’m sorry, did that-” before she could finish, she was hit with a small wave of water, and as soon as she had cleared it from her eyes, she realized that she could no longer see Rosalina. Looking around frantically, she saw a small ripple in the water, looking below and seeing the princess dive even further away. Pauline grinned mischievously, diving after her and propelling herself through the water with the combined dolphin kick and butterfly stroke. She emerged behind the other woman as soon as she came up for air and splashed her from behind, receiving a startled squeak as Rosalina whipped around to splash her. She was too late, however, because Pauline was already underwater. Rosalina smiled evilly, diving back down after her. 

 

To dry off for a moment, Pauline decided to take them both out of the water and sit in the warm sands, where they lazily spoke of whatever came to mind. Their calmness was, however, disrupted by a young Bubblanian who called to them from across the beach. 

“Get on the court! I can take both of you!” he called. Rosalina looked to Pauline, who quirked an eyebrow.

“I think he wants us to play volleyball,” she said, responding to Rosalina’s confused stare. 

“Volleyball?” asked Rosalina.

“Basically, you just hit the ball over the net and don’t ever let it touch the ground on your side,” explained Pauline, “it’s actually pretty fun. Do you wanna give it a shot?” Rosalina nodded, and Pauline stood up, helping her up as well. They brushed some of the sand off of themselves before trotting over to the Bubblanian, who immediately tossed the volleyball towards them. Pauline was able to easily hit it back over the net, and the game began.

As the rounds passed, however, it got more and more difficult for them to actually hit the ball over the net without it getting past them. They soon found themselves diving across the court to catch the ball, one round actually being won by the fact that Pauline dove across the court, landing on her stomach, and hit the ball over the net just before it would have hit the ground. The woman was sweating a little, and flushed from all of the exercise, as well as still being clad in her bikini. Rosalina definitely didn’t mind, although she was too shy to flirt with her out loud. When they finally won, having hit the ball one-hundred times, Pauline looked about ready to fall over. Rosalina politely thanked the coach, before finding both of them two chairs on the beach nearby, where Pauline was able to relax. 

  
  


After Pauline made her recovery, and there was another short while of playing around in the water, Pauline decided showed Rosalina something amazing. She had a playful glint in her eye as she climbed up one of the stone structures which housed a water geyser. She jumped into it, and suddenly, she was gone. Rosalina gasped, trying to figure out where she had went. After a moment, she was able to spot a very far-away Pauline, jumping and waving to her from the top of the Glass Tower. Rosalina could just float up to her, but she smiled a little and decided to let herself have fun. 

Launching herself out of the geyser of water was amazing. She couldn’t keep herself from screaming in excitement, as one would on a roller-coaster, as she was shot at high-speeds through the air, eventually landing upon a large cork atop the water in the Glass Tower. To her surprise, she found Pauline sitting on a red-and-white-checkered picnic blanket, upon which there lay an assortment of foods. The water above her dispersed so much that it was barely just a fine mist above their heads, and it made a rather pleasant feeling without actually getting either of them (or the food) wet. 

Pauline smiled and patted the blanket next to her, where Rosalina promptly sat.

“Wow…” she murmured, surprised by all of what Pauline seemed to have planned.

“I got some friends to help me set this up right before we got here,” she explained.

“It’s just…” Rosalina didn’t have words. Everything was just so beautiful and romantic, and she didn’t know how to express the way that her heart felt. “Wow…” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Pauline smiled, tousling Rosalina’s still-wet hair, before beginning to dig in. It was a high-quality meal, too. There were these things called crepes, which Rosalina had never tried before, and she was amazed by how they tasted and felt in her mouth. First, there were savory ones, but after that there were also sweet crepes filled with nutella and bananas, and it was possibly the most delicious thing that she had ever had. Topped off with a small glass of “Le Cigare Volant Réserve” and well… it was really, really nice.

She felt generally… warm, cozy, and relaxed in a way that she hadn’t been for quite a long time. The end of the meal found both her and Pauline, lying on their backs and staring up at the sunset sky, which grew slowly darker, and talking about whatever came to mind. Rosalina was lying in a way similar to that of the prior night, with her head resting on Pauline’s chest and the woman’s arm around her shoulders and stomach. She had to shiver every now and then, when Pauline accidentally brushed her bare skin by shifting slightly, but that was really the last thing on her mind. She was really just enjoying laying there, warm and in the arms of someone who seemed to care deeply for her, sharing a moment that was only between the two of them. Pauline finished speaking about her hopes and dreams, and there was a brief, comfortable moment of silence, which neither of them really wanted to break too soon. All that existed was them, the fading sunlight, and the sound of the waves lapping against the far-off shore.

It was when Rosalina’s breath hitched that Pauline decided to look over to her, seemingly broken out of a trance. She had been absently stroking the woman’s stomach as she thought, and it didn’t seem to lack an effect. Rosalina looked to her, furrowing her brow. 

“Today was amazing, Pauline…” she murmured, pressing further into Pauline’s side with a content sigh. She was a little worked up, and yet… she didn’t really want her lust to take away from her love in that moment. Pauline smiled, kissing her hair.

“I’m glad you liked it,” she responded, “I was just happy to get to spend it with you. You’re really cute when you’re learning new things, you know that? You’re generally just really pleasant to be around.” Rosalina blushed slightly deeper.

“I-um-thanks,” she squeaked, “I feel the same… for you…” It had been so easy to flirt with the woman just twenty-four hours earlier, but now she found herself stumbling for words and second-guessing herself.

“Rosalina…” murmured Pauline, “I’d like it if we could be together. I want to get to know you even more, and I’d like it if… well…” she paused, and her face reddened, even though she seemed confident, “would you be mine?” Rosalina lifted her head, smiling affectionately down at her.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she managed, feeling genuinely ecstatic for the first time in as long as she could remember. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched Pauline’s face first turn to a look of relief, before lighting up into a look of genuine, true love for the woman. Rosalina was shy, but she was unable to restrain herself in that moment. Without concern for anything in the world, she dipped down and kissed Pauline. It was a slow, languid kiss, and as Pauline slipped her idle hand into Rosalina’s hair, she felt nothing but pure affection for the woman in her arms. Or… well, beneath her, to put it literally.

They only ever broke apart for air, and the breaks were brief, as one of them would quickly pull the other back in. Rosalina, though incredibly shy, nibbled on Pauline’s lower lip in a silent question, and was pleased when the woman took her queue and opened her mouth, allowing Rosalina to tentatively slip her tongue inside. What she wasn’t expecting was for Pauline to suck delicately, which elicited a light moan from her. She pulled back in shock, covering her mouth in blushing.

“Oh, I… uh…” she tried to explain, fumbling for words and growing more embarrassed by the second. Pauline sat up to join her, smiling a little.

“You don’t need to worry about that,” she said, with a smile “it was…” She ran through the list of words that she had to describe the adorable, exceptionally alluring woman, before arriving at a conclusion. “Cute.” Rosalina smiled, still looking embarrassed. Pauline leaned forward, kissing her briefly for a moment, before standing up and offering her a hand, which she took.

“Should we be heading back?” she asked. Rosalina wanted to say no, but they had left both of their respective kingdoms for quite some time now, and she knew that it was her duty to say yes.

“I don’t want to,” she confessed, “but we probably should.”

“Yeah…” agreed Pauline. She looked somber for a moment, before breaking into a wide grin.

“Race you to the Launch Star!” she yelled, leaping over the edge of the Glass Tower and diving gracefully into the deep waters below. Rosalina was shocked for a full ten seconds, but she was able to conjure a much smaller Launch Star and propel herself through the air towards the beach. She could see Pauline’s sleek figure shooting through the clear water below her like an arrow, and she was barely ahead of her. When Pauline came up for air and realized what Rosalina was doing, she shot forward with more vigor, launching herself into the air at the last possible second to gain the extra speed, before landing on the beach, just milliseconds before Rosalina landed next to her.

“Darn,” sighed the princess of the cosmos, “that was close.” Pauline was panting a little, but grinning widely. Thanks to her most recent idea, however, she was soaking wet while Rosalina was able to change into her completely dry dress for the trip back to the much colder outreaches of outer space. Pauline shrugged, thinking that she would figure something out.

After landing in the very, very cold comet observatory, she realized that she was  _ wrong _ . The poor woman was shivering, and Rosalina immediately took on a look of deep concern.

“You must come inside  _ immediately _ to dry off,” she insisted, leading Pauline to her bedroom. It was the only place that was both indoors and outfitted for relaxation. While Pauline was already in a towel, Rosalina also grabbed her a heavy blanket, wrapping her in it as best she could and making sure that she was entirely warm and comfortable before she stopped moving. If Pauline could have spoken through the layers upon layers of blankets, she would have called Rosalina’s fussing “absolutely adorable.” She had to admit, it made her heart skip a beat when she realized how much the other woman cared for her. 

Rosalina did her best to cuddle with her through the layers of blankets, and Pauline smiled affectionately.

“Maybe just one blanket will do for the both of us,” she tried to say. It came out as “mmm jmmm ommm blmmm wmmm dmmm fmmmr thmmm bmmmth mmmmf mmms.” Rosalina giggled a little, helping Pauline with the blankets before the woman repeated herself. Rosalina blushed slightly, before nodding her head in agreement.

“That’s good, so long as you will wear something else to bed… That bikini is covered in sea water and it can’t be comfortable to sleep in,” she said. 

“I haven’t brought anything with me,” said Pauline.

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to return your earlier favor,” hummed Rosalina, grabbing a set of her pajamas and bringing them over to Pauline, who blushed a little. 

“How could I say no to that offer?” she asked, grinning and beginning to get herself out of the blankets with much help from Rosalina. She took the pajamas from Rosalina, who stared at her expectantly. Pauline stared back, smiling a little.

“Uh, while I don’t mind putting on show,” she began, not needing to continue as Rosalina lightly apologized, turning around so that Pauline could get changed in peace. When she was done, they both crawled into the woman’s amazingly soft bed, and Pauline cuddled her close.

“You’re like a stuffed animal…” she mused, “so fun to hug.” Rosalina giggled a little.

“Same to you,” she responded, nestling herself into the other woman’s arms. She was lying so that her head was right at the center of Pauline’s chest, and she could hear the woman’s heartbeat. It was so steady and reassuring. As she was beginning to fall asleep, Rosalina thought over how nice it was to have someone to hold. She was usually so alone out in space. Certainly, she had the lumas, but they didn’t offer companionship that paralleled this in any way. Pauline was just so… close, and warm, and just… soft.. Rosalina could feel her heart swell, and she let the small smile cross her face as Pauline gently stroked her hair. Without warning, a loud, harsh ringing disrupted the silence. Pauline looked surprised for a moment, before she hopped out of bed and went to her work clothes, where they lay in a pile on the floor. Rummaging around for a moment, she retrieved a phone and held it to her ear.

“Hello? Oh! Oh no!” she began to look troubled, “yes, of course. Of course, I’ll be there right away!” She hung up and began stripping with no concern for whether or not Rosalina saw her this time, although the princess turned to give her privacy as she changed into her work clothes.

“What’s going on?” she asked, sounding worried. 

“Nothing that you need to be concerned about,” Pauline said, trying to calm her down. She walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before going to the door, “Someone’s been causing trouble around New Donk City, and they need me there to clean it up. It shouldn’t be a big deal, so don’t worry too much, I’ve just gotta go and resolve it. You've got surprisingly good reception out here, by the way. Sorry to leave you so soon, but I have to run! Love you!” Pauline was out the door before she even realized what she said, leaving Rosalina slightly bewildered on the bed as the woman’s words registered in her mind. Love was such a strong word, and yet… it suited the situation. 

Rosalina’s heart felt warm, but as she tried to resume sleeping, she found that the cold, empty space on the bed besides her, didn’t do much to rival the feeling of Pauline in her arms. Slightly discontent, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, joyful memories of the day playing through her head.


End file.
